


Belly Nini

by Rourahyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rourahyun/pseuds/Rourahyun
Summary: I Was busy drooling when he started shaking his hips to the music ! its nothing but beautiful and sinful





	Belly Nini

**Author's Note:**

> my first serious fanfic so plz don't judge me lol  
> [inspired by @xchikoni drawing]

Go out they said , it’ll be fun they said . this is how kyungsoo found himself in this weird looking club on a school night . the air is too stuffy and his beer is tasteless ( in his opinion ) . kyungsoo is never one to go out or just have fun as his self-proclaimed best friend baekhyun would call it , he’d rather stay at his dorm reading a book or taking a quiz on which type of fast food he is . being forced out of his comfort zone isn’t something he allows but baekhyun said it’ll be worth it !  
Kyungsoo POV  
speaking of the latter ! he completely ditched me once he found this tall dude with weird looking ears . TRAITOR !!!

 

the music dropped , the lights deemed . what the hell is going on with this place ? just as I’m about to get out of here , the stage lighted up and this weird music started playing . is it Spanish ? Turkish? Or Arabic? honestly, I don’t care! All I care about is the guy with the pink hair , chocolate skin glowing under the light , Smokey eyes ,gold accessories complementing his delicious skin and clothes . is that a sheer skirt ? shit! I Was busy drooling when he started shaking his hips to the music ! its nothing but beautiful and sinful . guess at this point I should state that im pretty much gay ! the way he moved is like magic , the way his skin look and glow makes me wanna lick him up ! when the dance reached to an end ( which I barely noticed cuz I was busy getting turned on ) oh wait ! SHIT ! now I have a really noticeable bulge ! this is freaking embarrassing . I need to get out of here ! as I was planning my escape s soft voice spoke “ Hello everyone , thank you all for coming , hope you enjoyed the show ! you can call me nini , belly dancer nini . some of you already know me and some don’t , so ! im go chose a person randomly to meet me backstage to get to know each other ! haha“ he giggled , he freaking giggled and I think im a goner already .  
wonder who’s the lucky person that’ll get chosen by this angel ! I still need to get rid of this boner tho !! “ the guy with the thick eyebrows , cute glasses and red shirt ! meet me backstage please “  
cute what ? did he just ? did he chose me ? did he call me cute ? no way ? I heard him repeating twice so I just held my hand up like a highschooler asking for permission (lol) “ yes ! you ! see you soon cutie !” he said and run backstage and I think I just went to heaven . I run to the bathroom to trfy and get my shit together , then walked backstage and weirdly no one stopped me , asked a random person for directions and they showed me a door with “belly nini “ written on it . cute . taking a deep breath , I knocked “ come in “ a voice said . pushing the door open , im met with the hottest person alive ! his fringe is wet from sweat or water who cares , he already removed his make up his and clothes (sadly ) but stood shirtless wearing only a sweatpants and his accessories still on ( never knew accessories could look this hot ) 

 

“ hi ! my name is jongin but you can call me nini , as you already saw , im a dancer here and I believe this is your first time here ?”  
He asked while I was too busy staring at his plump lips  
“yeah ! its my first time , my friend thought it’s a good idea to bring me here and then ditch me ! “  
I said in one go  
‘oh ! poor you ! but hey ! guess it wasn’t that bad right ?  
Definitely not bad , did I just say that out loud ?? there it is , the cute little giggle again !  
“ you know , I never got your name cutie “  
“ kyungsoo , call me kyungsoo “  
“you don’t look like the type that goes out much or visits these kind of places soo !”  
I TOTALLY DIDN’T MIND HIM CALLING ME THAT  
“I’d rather stay inside and study or sth “  
I say cuz that’s the truth  
“but I don’t regret getting dragged here tonight !” I add  
Did I say that I totally forgot about my hard on ? cuz  
“mr stay at dorm cutie , I see your have a little problem down there , need a hand ?? “  
Oh no ! I need to go and hide in a cave or sth cuz this is embarrassing af  
“ im so sorry , this is embarrassing , I should really go ! it was nice meeti,g you ! bye “  
As I turned to the door to get the hell out of here , I felt a grip on my arm and I was pulled back against a strong sturdy chest ! next thing I know is a husky whisper in my ear that sent shiver through my body  
“let me help you with that , soo “  
Oh shit !  
THE END


End file.
